vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator (Mortal Kombat)
Summary The Predator is not here to rule us. He does not wish to destroy the realms.'' He and others of his alien race merely fight-''-''and kill--for sport and honor. There is much kombat in Earthrealm. Shao Kahn and then Shinnok thought themselves konquerers. They were defeated. The Predator will not be. The humans, Outworlders and Netherrealm demons will fall to his superior weapons, tactics, and strength. Their skins will make fine trophies. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''High 8-C', possibly higher with some weapons | 7-B, possibly much higher Name: The Predator | The Apex Predator Origin: Mortal Kombat Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Yautja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Infrared Sight, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Invisibility, Damage Reduction, Stealth Mastery, Plasma Manipulation, Healing, Self-Destruction, Homing Attack, Snag Trap | All previous abilities, Magic, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Sealing, Projectile Nullification, Corruption (Type 3), Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can fight against other Kombatants, such as Johnny Cage and Scorpion), possibly higher '''with some weapons | '''City level (Overpowered and killed Corrupted Shinnok, ultimately taking his amulet for his own), possibly much higher (With Shinnok's power and his newfound mastery of magic, the Apex Predator "decimated whole worlds single-handedly") Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic combat speed (Can keep up with other Kombatants) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Shinnok) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily rip out human skulls with their spines still attached with a single hand, which would require around 1 million newtons, or 101~102 tons-force) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class, possibly much higher Durability: Large Building level | City level, possibly much higher Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with weapons. Tens of kilometers with the Amulet of Shinnok Standard Equipment: A Bio-Mask, and a number of weapons, including Wristblades, a Combistick, a Smart Disc, a Plasmacaster, Snares, and a Self-Destruct Device | The Amulet of Shinnok Intelligence: The Predator is an extremely skilled warrior and hunter capable of holding his own against skilled martial artists and other powerful opponents. In his ending, he was able to defeat Shinnok and study his Amulet, using it as a vector to master magic and take the power of the Amulet for himself. Weaknesses: The Predator is bound by honor, so it is reluctant to attack those that are ill, pregnant, or unarmed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stealth:' The Predator activates a cloak ability in his wrist gauntlet, temporarily becoming invisible. While in Stealth mode, the Predator takes only half chip damage from the opponent. *'Smart-Disc:' The Predator launches a razored disc upward, where it will spin for a second before tracking the opponent and flying straight at them. *'Scimitar Stab:' The Predator lunges at the opponent to stab their abdomen and lift them with his retractable Wrist Blades, and then throws them away. *'Yautja Strike:' The Predator leaps towards the opponent and takes them down by slamming his arms over their head. *'Dread Slam:' The Predator hits the opponent with a powerful backhand, knocking them back. *'Self-Detonate:' The Predator inputs a command to his wrist gauntlet and laughs maniacally and begins to emit a blue pulse around it. After a moment, the Predator will emit an explosion, damaging itself and the opponent. *'Snag:' The Predator throws a triangular trap on the ground that takes a second to become active. If the opponent steps onto it, they will be caught and hung upside-down, open for the Predator to attack. *'Medi-Kit:' The Predator crouches and injects a healing substance in his leg, recovering a small portion of his health. *'Plasma Shot:' The Predator uses his shoulder cannon to shoot a plasma projectile straight at the opponent. *'Up Plasma Shot:' The Predator shoots an upwards plasma projectile against foes in the air. *'Ground Plasma Shot:' The Predator shoots a downwards plasma projectile to hit the opponent's feet. *'Throw': The Predator lifts the opponent, stabs their abdomen with his Wrist Blades and cuts them up to the chest with it. He then vertically rips the blade off of their body and throws them away. *'Anytime': The Predator performs his X-Ray, but when he throws his Smart Disc, it beheads the opponent. *'Time To Bleed': The Predator performs his Throw, only this time, he slices the opponent in half at the waist. The Predator will examine the kill before effortlessly throwing the upper body away. *'Final Kountdown': The Predator performs either a Self-Detonate''' or Self-Destruct that kills both fighters in the process. The fighters' limbs will fall back onto the arena after a short time. *'''Skinned Alive: The Predator performs either a Snag or Trap, only this time, the Predator becomes invisible and the opponent is taken off screen and screams as flesh falls from the top of the arena, only for their skinned body to return, dangling from the top of the screen. *'If It Bleeds': The Predator performs a Plasma Shot that blows a hole through the opponent's face. Depending on the distance, the Predator may deliver two additional shots, shooting off their arms as well. *'What The Hell:' The Predator stabs his opponent with his Wrist Blades, then throws them behind it. As they get up, the Predator fires a Plasma Caster shot to the face, breaking most of the skull's facial bones. The Predator then leaps and throws a Smart Disc into their opponent's neck, making them fall onto the ground as the Disc is severing their spine. While still in the air, the Predator deploys his Scimitar again and stabs the opponent's gut, completely rupturing their stomach. *'Amulet of Shinnok: '''Since the Predator has studied and mastered the use of this artifact, he has knowledge and access to all of the amulet's capabilities. '''Key:' Base | Apex Predator Others Notable Victories: Guts (Berserk) Guts' Profile (Base Predator and Berserker Armor Guts, and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (Both were in their High 8-C forms, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Predator (Franchise) Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Aliens Category:Armored Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Hunters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Warriors Category:Yautja Category:Sealing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7